gleethesecondgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Eden St.Gregory
Cornelius Edward "Eden" St. Gregory is a main character in the fanfic, Glee: The Second Generation. In Season One it is revealed that he is inlove with Amelia Meyer who later became his girlfriend in Season Two but in the Season Two episode Evicted! it is revealed Amelia cheated on him, as the episode proceeded he had a drunken one night stand with Sebastian Smythe. This character is created by Odaireverdeen and is portrayed by Nolan Gerard Funk who portrayed Hunter Clarington in the fourth season of Glee Biography Eden is a neglected child, his accomplishments are never noticed, because his parents favor his older-brother who is a top-student in Yale University. Despite everything he never rebelled his parents he loved them eventhough he is treated like a shadow. Personality Eden is funny,caring and a bit of a prankster, this is shown in Double Trouble when he happily joins Chriss in multiple pranks.He is every girl's best friend but never the boyfriend. Loyal to a fault, he is always available to help someone out. Eden is open, vulnerable and adorable - the ultimate "nice guy". Eden is an example of the reason why nice guys always finish last in the world. In Season Two, he will turn over a new leaf and be an antagonist to Franklin, the reason behind it is because he felt that Franklin was always the star and that he receives all the attention and the pretty girls. In Evicted! when Amelia breaks up with him, he is very hurt and breaksdown in tears, this showed his vulnerable side. It is implied he really loved Amelia. Eden in Season One A Brand New Start He auditions for the New Directions with the song "With You" by Chris Brown, he meets Ariana Styles a sophomore who will also join the glee club, Ariana seemed to be interested in Eden though it is not confirmed nor mentioned. He along with Chriss Bradley Anderson,Charlie Quint,Ariana Styles and Franklin Montgomery are accepted and now are the core five of the New Directions' second generation Double Trouble He performs Check It Out with the glee club, a girl named Kate Meyer (mistaken to be Amelia Meyer) join the Glee club, Chriss then forces him along with everyone to torture Kate into quitting, he seemed to enjoy pranking Kate, afterwards they get into trouble when they prank Amelia (mistaken to be Kate), then they perform Smile/Smile as an apology slash welcome song for Kate. Trivia *He is a huge Chris Brown fan. *Lost his virginity to Sebastian Smythe. Songs Solos Season One: *With You (A Brand New Start) *Fine China (Duets Deluxe) *Dirty Little Secrets ("P"-retty Dirty Secrets) Season Two: *Breakeven (Evicted!) *Teardrops on My Guitar (A Very Swiftie Valentine's Day) *Sex (Get Sexy) *Part of Me (This is War, Sweetie.) *Still Into You (Imagine A World Without Eden) *The Reason (Imagine A World Without Eden) *Forever'' (California Dreams)'' Solos (In a Duet) Season One *Ghost (Charlie) (The Monster Mash) *Superhuman (Amelia) (I Am Your Mother) *Never Say Never (Artie) (Duets Deluxe)